But Soft, What Light Through Yonder Window Breaks!
by Lottie Anna
Summary: B/J High School AU- Brian is a lead actor and Justin's a freshman techie. Rated M for later chapters, slash, underage sex, drinking and drugs. Also, some dirty texts. Featuring a caffeine-addicted Daphne, Brian in ridiculously tight pants, Ted and Emmett as director and designer, and a balcony (or rather, catwalk) scene. Hopefully it's entertaining!
1. Chapter 1

Justin gloomily climbed the rungs of the ladder leading up to the catwalk. He knew today's meeting was going to be a miserable one. He had dreaded the day since the tech list had gone up. He'd applied for lighting designer, though knew the chances were slim, as he was only a freshman. All of the upperclassmen told him it was unlikely, despite his extensive experience and ample ability. Unfortunately, he'd gotten his hopes up, a mistake he knew now to never make again. They'd gone down quickly enough when he saw his name at the very bottom of the list.

Justin Taylor- Spotlight operator.

None of the glitz or glam of being an actor, none of the professionality that came with a higher tech position. It was a job a monkey could do. Or a small child. The spotlight was just an oversized flashlight, really, and there was just one requirement: follow the actor. He could make a game of it. It wasn't even a real spotlight, for crying out loud! It was a Source Four that did the job well enough for an underfunded school theatre program.

Of course, Justin was just mopey in general these days. His brother had just graduated and was starting his freshman year at Oberlin. They'd been close, and Justin missed him a lot. What's more, Justin had just seen Graham, his kind-of ex, kissing someone in the hall. They'd broken up weeks ago, and they weren't together for long, but it still hurt. In addition to that, Justin had gotten his first English quiz of the year back and hadn't done so well, and he'd forgotten his lunch, so he was starving.

Today was just not his day, really.

The tech crew was meeting upstairs behind the stage for a quick "orientation." They'd all done backstage stuff before, so Justin didn't really see why it was necessary. The last two years, he'd come up from the middle school and done set moving, in the hopes of making a good impression on the faculty tech manager and director (which, evidently, he had not). The tech crew was a close bunch- you had to be, when you worked in very close quarters doing very stressful things. Plus, techies just always seem to be affable people, Justin had noticed. Through camp, school, community theatres, and an internship off-Broadway in New York, he'd met 3 rude techies. Ever.

Justin arrived at the meeting place and stood next to Daphne, his best friend and stage manager extraordinaire. She was a junior, superstudent, president of godknowshowmany clubs, and managed to keep a job going as well. He was convinced that she never slept and ran only on caffeine (most of the techies were 2 cup/day drinkers. She was up to 8 and a Red Bull if she had a lot of homework. They were planning an intervention around mid-October if it got any worse).

"Attention! Attention! Thank you all for coming! Teddy and I just wanted to congratulate you on being hand-selected for your super important jobs as the tech crew of this production of Romeo and Juliet!"

The man speaking was Mr. Honeycutt, who not only insisted on being called by his first name (Emmett) but also did so on behalf of the entire drama staff. He was technical director, and also designed the costumes. "Teddy" was Mr. Schmidt, whom people mostly just called Mr. Ted, which appeased Emmett and eased the students' discomfort at the thought of addressing a teacher in such an informal manner. Mr. Ted was the director, and had to approve all of Emmett's artistic choices. He generally only intervened to say "This is Shakespeare. We don't need that much glitter." He had an English degree, a year of classical training in London, and knew Shakespeare's works better than the Man of the Millennium himself probably had.

All in all, the shows were generally well-received by local audiences. Though the shows were open for everyone to audition for, It was generally the same groups of kids every year since the 6th grade. Occasionally some poor student forced to do extracurriculars was in the chorus, or had some measly tech job (like spotlight operator), but for the most part, they were a troupe. And they liked it that way.

"Yes, yes, welcome," said Mr. Ted. "Thank you, Emmett. Now, I'm going to leave in a few minutes to start the actor's read through, but I wanted to talk to you guys about my vision. I'm sure you've all read through the script?" Everyone nodded. "I'm keeping it pretty traditional, very romantic. I'm playing up the nature symbolism as well. I have more specific ideas for specific scenes, which I've gone over with Emmett, who will relay those to you when the time comes. I hope you guys have a great time working on this production, and I'm sure it'll turn out wonderfully! Thank you!"

Mr. Ted left, and Emmett looked at the students. "So now that stuffy ole Mr. Ted is gone, I'm going to get to the important stuff. There were some mess-ups when I was typing up the list, and a few people had to drop, so I've had to rearrange it. Justin? Is there a Justin here?" Emmett fished his head around as if he were searching a large crowd for a single person, despite there being only about 15 people.

Justin raised his hand. "Right here."

"Your name is Justin? I thought you went by 'that middle schooler!'" said Emmett, with a huge smile. "Well, welcome to highschool, and welcome to this show!"

Justin was mildly annoyed, but tried not to show it. Two years of sucking up to have his name go unremembered? "Thank you. I'm excited to be here."

"Good, good. Now, you were originally spotlight operator, correct?"

"Yes."

"Do you consider lights your specialty?"

"For the most part. I can also do sound, and I've done some set designing."

"Excellent! A jack of all trades, I can tell. And Hunter? Hunter Novotny? You're a set designer?"

A delinquent-looking kid whom Justin had never seen stepped forward. "Yeah."

"Could we put you on spotlight operator?"

Hunter shrugged. "Sure. Whatever."

"Fabulous!" Emmett said, rather flamboyantly. "And Justin, you're lighting board operator and set design. Okay!"

Emmett wrote a few things down on his clipboard (which was rather elaborately decorated, Justin noted) and dismissed them. "Our next meeting will be tomorrow at 3!"

Justin was somewhat confused, but relieved. At least the meeting hadn't gone on too long, and his job was somewhat better. This was starting to look up somewhat.

"Well, that was hardly informative at all," said Daphne, turning to him. She looked especially jittery. Justin suspected espresso.

"I'm not complaining. I got an upgrade."  
"Are you kidding? You just got 4 more hours of work per week dumped on you."

"Whatever. I have time to spare. Unlike some of us."

"I'm a busy person!"

"You're fucking crazy, that's what you are."

"Well, whatever. Have you seen Graham today?"  
Justin rolled his eyes. Daphne was more invested in that relationship than Justin had been. Or, kind of relationship. "Yes, I have, and he's clearly moved on."

"You don't know that!" Daphne always had been the hopeless romantic.

"Yes, I do."

"Oh my god! Did you two talk?" Daphne asked, getting extremely excited.

"Daphne. Stop."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Listen. It was a summer fling. It didn't mean anything. Stop freaking out about it."

"Whatever you say, Justin. Whatever you say."

"Seriously? Now you're just annoying me."

The two continued to bicker as they left.

Justin sat on the shoulders of a much taller guy, taking measurements for the balcony.

"Will you stop moving?" he snapped jokingly. Much taller guy, also known as Ben, kept messing him up. "I'm in a position of power here. I could strangle you with my legs."

"Watch it, freshman," Ben joked. "Also, that sounded a lot more sexual than it should have."

"Wow, the sign of a true faggot. A mind that only thinks about one thing."

"I'm not the one in a suggestive position."

"It takes two to tango, buddy."

They continued on like this, not actually flirting. Ben had been friends with Justin's brother, and was the first gay influence in Justin's life. He'd first introduced Justin to the world of technical theater, for which Justin was eternally grateful. Ben was also the nicest guy there. Along with painting sets, he wrote a lot for the literary magazine, and was on varsity basketball. He was applying to Harvard early decision.

They worked and messed around for a bit more. They finally sat down and made themselves work, concentrating hard on the work they had to do. Justin looked up to wipe his brow and noticed a light turning on in the booth. A figure opened the door and walked around. A boy- a man- was looking at the sound board. Justin couldn't make out his features, but could tell from the shadows he cast that he was beautifully shaped. In the least creepy way possible. He just seemed to have perfect proportions, posture and features. Okay, that didn't sound any less creepy.

"Hey, Ben, I have to look at the lighting board for a second. To see something on the cue sheet." Okay, that was pretty much a lie. He hadn't even met with the lighting designer. "Can I go do that for 2 seconds?"

Ben barely looked up. "Yeah. Sure. Be back soon."

Well, that was easy.

Justin ran down the hallway, hoping the mysterious figure hadn't left yet. He felt pretty creepy, but he just wanted to see who this man was. A new face in the theatre was bizarre. Justin was doing a good job breaking into this group, because he'd been expected to join. But who was this guy? A techie who hadn't been at the meeting? A new actor? Justin had seen these productions for years, he knew the usual castmembers. Maybe he was trying to damage the soundboard or something?

Justin opened the door and saw the back of the head of the mysterious man. He was much taller than Justin- probably 6 feet at least. And as he turned around, Justin got a glimpse of his perfect profile. Like, perfect. He carried himself in a way that made Justin want to bow down or something, like he was an authority figure. He was cool. Justin could tell he just didn't give a shit about anything. And it was so, so sexy.

"Can I help you?"

The question seemed genuine enough, without any sarcasm, but Justin was intimidated nonetheless. "I- I was looking for the cue book. Do you happen to know where the lighting designer is?"

"Not a clue. Hey, have you seen Teddy?"

This guy is ballsy, thought Justin. "Uh, I think he was in his office. So are you, like, in the show or something?"

Mystery man stared at him with an expression that was hard to read. "I'm Romeo," he said dryly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I-"

"What are you?" he said, cutting him off.

"Techie."

"Figures."

Polite fellow, thought Justin sarcastically. "Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?"

"If you were an actor, you'd know who I was."

Justin got the feeling that was not what he'd meant, but let it slide. "Okay. Well, I'll let you know if I see Mr. Ted."

Brian raised his eyebrows. "You do that." Justin realized he was carrying a script only when he sat back down.

"You don't have to be so rude," mumbled Justin, turning to leave.

"What was that?" the man said, his head shooting up. It was the first time during their brief exchange where he looked even mildly interested.

"Uh, nothing," Justin said.

"Obviously it was something."

"Well, it's just... you were being kind of rude. There's no need to be. It's not like I've offended you."

The man stared at him for a moment, and got up, approaching Justin. He looked him up and down, appraising him. It made Justin slightly nervous. Finally, a small smile crept on the man's lips.

"I like you." The man ruffled his hair. "You're cute. Ballsy for a Freshman. You are a Freshman, right?"

"Uh, thanks? And yeah, I'm a Freshman. But I've been helping with the shows for a while."

"I'm sure you're very proud of that. I'm Brian Kinney. Senior. And you are?"

"Justin. Justin Taylor."

"Justin Taylor," Brian repeated back. "I like it. I'll see you around, Justin Taylor."

"Um, okay." There was a brief silence as Brian sat back down to read his script once more. "Bye," Justin said.

"Goodbye," he replied, not looking up.

Justin left the booth, unsure about the whole exchange. He walked back towards the stage, thinking. He continued to think as he worked on measurements. By the end of the day, he'd reached a couple of conclusions:

Brian Kinney was, without a doubt, the most intimidating person he had ever met.

Brian Kinney was also the most enigmatic.

Brian Kinney was also, by far, the sexiest person in the school. Or the world.

Justin might, just might, believe in love at first sight.

Justin didn't see Brian for the next few days. He did, however, find his facebook, and promptly sent a friend request. While waiting for him to accept, Justin stalked to his heart's content. Thankfully, he had a pretty open profile.  
This guy was a pretty legit actor. His profile pictures were all headshots, production pictures, or just something artsy and model-esque (Justin wondered if he actually modeled. He would believe it if he did). For a guy who was so aware that he was attractive, there were surprisingly few shirtless pictures of him, which disappointed Justin. He noticed that they had some mutual friends that Justin had met in New York. Did Brian live there ever? Perform there? Had he spent a summer there as well?  
Still, from his profile it was hard to get a grasp of what Brian was like. Not many pictures with friends, though some short guy named "Michael" was tagged in a few. Justin wondered if Michael was gay. Justin wondered if Brian was gay, too. If he wasn't, then he'd been seriously condescending to Justin. If he was, though, there was definitely some heat there. His profile offered few clues, though he seemed way too well-dressed to be straight. Was that a stereotype? Probably. But come on, he was fairly sure that no straight 17-year-old wore clothing that fit so well. And he was pretty sure the leather jacket he was wearing 50% of the time was real leather. Probably some famous designer. Justin had never been a fashionable guy, but he recognized and appreciated quality.  
Half of Brian's appeal was his mystery, thought Justin. He had the quality that some of the great method actors had- it was hard to find out what he was truly like. He bet he was smart. Brian seemed like the type who enjoyed reading.  
Of course, Justin didn't want to build an image up in his head of some guy he barely knew. He'd do some more research. He IM'ed Daphne.  
BlondesHaveMoreFun: Hey  
EspressoEnthusiast: Hi!  
BlondesHaveMoreFun: Do you happen to know anything about Brian Kinney?  
Espresso Enthusiast: Romeo? He's new. Very serious actor. I saw him showing Ethan his resume- very impressive. I think he's Mr. Ted's nephew or something. I don't think that's why he got the role, but they seem pretty familiar. Maybe family friends or something, idk. Why?  
BlondesHaveMoreFun: I met him today. He seems interesting.  
EspressoEnthusiast: Interesting? What does that mean?  
BlondesHaveMoreFun: I don't know. He's just interesting.  
EspressoEnthusiast: He's a good looking guy.  
BlondesHaveMoreFun: No shit. He's like an Abercrombie model or something.  
EspressoEnthusiast: Legit?  
BlondesHaveMoreFun: I'm not sure, but he totally could be.  
EspressoEnthusiast: Haha so true.  
BlondesHaveMoreFun: My gaydar is going off.  
EspressoEnthusiast: Seriously? I didn't get that from him at all.  
BlondesHaveMoreFun: Look at his clothing. Seriously. It just fits so well!  
EspressoEnthusiast: Different opinions, I guess. We'll find out eventually.  
BlondesHaveMoreFun: Yeah. Igtg, HW calls. See ya later!  
EspressoEnthusiast: Bye! Try to get to bed at a reasonable hour.  
BlondesHaveMoreFun: Look who's talking.

Interesting. Daphne didn't seem to think he was gay, but Daphne hadn't thought that Justin was gay when they'd first met. And who couldn't guess that Justin was gay? No straight man could have his ass. Okay, that was a little conceited, but honestly, it was really well-formed. He was proud of it. His point was, that Daphne's gaydar was way off. Even if Brian wasn't gay, there was some undeniable attraction there. Or maybe his pheromones were ridiculously strong. The man just emanated sex.  
It was pretty late, so Justin started to get ready for bed. He turned on the water and waited for it to heat up before jumping in. Thoughts of Brian were still racing through his head. His hands wandered down his torso towards his dick, and he began palming it slowly. The warm water ran down his body, making it smooth and slick. His hands felt so good on his stomach and his legs. He wondered if that's what Brian's hands would feel like. He began stroking himself, slowly at first. He got harder, Brian's face still in the forefront of his thoughts. He saw Brian's stomach, his thighs, his bare ass in his mind's eye. He imagined the smirk Brian would wear going down on him, pictured kissing a trail up and down his stomach.  
Of course, Brian was probably great at blowjobs. He got the sense that Brian was great at everything. He wouldn't tease Justin too much. Just a little- enough to let the tension build.  
He began to move faster, the steam filling his lungs as he gasped for air. He was aware now that his mouth was open and felt himself getting closer and closer and wow, that felt good, and he wondered what Brian looked like when he touched himself like this and what Brian thought of and Brian this and Brian that and just Brian.  
He stroked his cock slowly as he came, letting the sensation resonate as much as possible. A sound escaped his lips the moment it began, something between a moan, a gasp and a yelp. It was slightly louder than he intended it to be. The feeling wore off as he went soft again, a feeling of slight embarrassment replacing it. Had he seriously, actually just masturbated to some guy he'd talked to for all of 5 minutes? Justin was getting creepier and creepier. But Brian was hot, there was no denying that, and Justin had needs. And if the idea of fucking him got Justin off, then so be it.  
Of course, Justin would definitely blush the next time they made eye contact. If he could bring himself to look at him.  
Justin fell into his bed, exhausted.

Justin woke up from a dream. A dream featuring none other than Brian Kinney. As if the man hadn't plagued Justin's thoughts enough, he had to see him in his dreams, too. Justin felt a little pathetic. I mean, even on the off chance that Brian was gay, and that he was attracted to Justin, it's not like anything could realistically happen between them. Brian was a Senior, and Justin was just a small blonde twink of a Freshman.  
It's not like Justin thought he couldn't get guys, especially older ones. He'd dated Graham over the summer, and he was a Junior this year. Granted, Graham wasn't a raging sex god like Brian Kinney. But he wasn't bad looking. Plus, Graham was an amazing kisser. It had been pretty casual, and Graham had called it off towards the end of the summer when he'd said he wanted to focus on school his Junior year. It hadn't been a monumental turning point in his life, but it had given Justin a wealth of sexual experiences to draw upon for future lovers.

Justin wondered how Brian felt about blowjobs.

Dear God, he needed to STOP. This was getting borderline stalker territory. Justin tried not to think about Brian naked (SHUT UP, MIND) and got ready for school. He put on his white button-up shirt and the ugly cheap tie in school colors, and the uniform navy blazer that he loathed so. They weren't required to wear them during extracurriculars, thank the lord. He stuffed his old jeans and t-shirt into his backpack. He was going to be painting sets that day, so he shouldn't wear his black official-looking techie stuff.

He grabbed some breakfast, hopped on his bike, and was out the door in a flash. His mother complained that he rushed out every morning, but hey, he was a busy guy. He had people to see and things to take care of. And he probably had to do some stuff on the set before school, anyway.

Thank God it was a Friday, though. Seriously, if he had to suffer through one more day of school without a break, he might burst. Plus, it was the second Friday of school, so there was bound to be something major going on. He prayed to God that Mr. Ted wouldn't call late night rehearsal, because that would mean he would have to show up and he just was not in the mood to deal with that.

Then came the first sighting since Justin had fallen in love (Well, not in love, but certainly sexual attraction beyond compare).

Brian Kinney, right there in broad daylight, still as sexy as Justin remembered him (like it was possible that he'd gotten less attractive overnight? Please. He was Brian Kinney, for fuck's sake), the light from the window in the hall illuminating him as if he was some sort of walking silhouette, with a hint of light peeking out from beneath. Justin stared openly and shamelessly. It seemed as if Brian Kinney just commanded that sort of attention.

Brian slowly turned in his direction, and it dawned on Justin that eye contact was imminent. Should he look away? Should he smile? Would Brian even know he was being acknowledged? Would Brian acknowledge him back? Did Brian even remember him? Did he know his name? Wait, what was his name? Shit, it was- uh- uh-

Their eyes finally met.

"Hey, Justin Taylor!"

What even were words.

"Hi," somehow escaped his lips. Brian was intimidating to begin with, but since he was also so sexy, it was kind of a double whammy.

"I have a favor to ask of you."

Brian spoke like an entrepreneur, with suavity and just a hint of overconfidence. He put his arm around Justin and spoke in a somewhat subdued tone.

"You know how I'm new in town, don't know many people, the likes of that. You seem to know everyone, even though you've only been here as long as I have. You're friends with some upperclassmen, some who have parties, parties with- with, shall we say, illicit , that's what we shall say. Illicit. You get what I'm saying here, Taylor?"

Justin nodded. Marijuana was pretty easy to find at their school.

"Perfect. Well, if you could get me to one of those parties, say, tonight, so I could find a source, form some connections, the works. Could you? Pretty please?" Somehow, Brian didn't even sound like he was begging.

Justin felt kind of like he was being exploited, but he also didn't really care. Brian overestimated his influence, but Justin knew he could be somewhat helpful. Daphne smoked at parties when she was feeling particularly relaxed and confident (meaning, she had managed a full night's sleep at some point) and her brother's boyfriend's sister (who, despite the seemingly distant relationship, Justin knew fairly well) was known to deal.

"I'll look into some things."

"Great. You're pretty cool, kiddo, you know that?"

"Thanks," Justin said, feeling ultra mega lame. Thanks? THANKS? Really mouth? Fuck you. Fuck. You.

"See you around, sweet cheeks."

Justin's heart did little flutters, and he felt even stupider. What was he, 12? His heart wasn't supposed to do little flutters.

Justin went off to his morning classes, noticeably giddy. Daphne caught him at the beginning of lunch and asked him what was up.

"Someone's all smiles today."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, for someone who spends 90% of his time moping, you seem rather sunshiney. Care to explain?"

Justin looked mildly affronted. "Me? Mope?"

Daphne shot him a look. "Don't deny it. You love it."

"Maybe so, but sometimes I'm in good moods."

"Rarely. So why this one?"

"Dunno, really."

Daphne looked skeptical. "I'll find out eventually. Hey, did you hear about Shauna's party?"

"Shauna's having a party?"

"Yeah, pretty big one. Her parents are away for the weekend."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, tons of people are going. But you're probably the only freshman."

"Like that would matter to me?" Justin didn't have many friends in his grade. This was an openly acknowledged fact.

"I thought not. But yeah, I'm going, and so is the rest of the crew and probably lots of the cast."

"Really? Will Ingrid be there?" (Ingrid was the aforementioned friend's brother's boyfriend's sister)

"Uh, yeah, I think."

"Okay, awesome. I think I'll make it. Can anyone come?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Why? Were you planning on bringing a date?"

Justin just smiled at that. "I wanted to know. Inquiries have been made regarding parties."

"Is this about Brian?"

Justin blinked. "What do you know about Brian?"

"He messaged me about you last night."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah. He wanted to know what you were like and stuff. He said you seemed interesting."

"Seriously? Why would he ask you about me?"

"Well, I'm assuming because he wanted to know. Plus, he knew we were friends and stuff, and it kind of came up when we were talking."

"Wait, do you, like, talk to him on a regular basis?"

"Well, I mean, yeah."

"What? And you never told me about him?"

"It never came up!"

"That's a lie and you know it." Justin sighed. "Daphne, when an extremely attractive guy appears to show some mild interest in me, regardless of his sexuality, it is your right- née, your DUTY- to tell me these things."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I told you now, didn't I?"

"Not close enough. We were even talking about him before!"

"It seemed intrusive or something."

"There are no boundaries."

"Fine. Next time he tells me something that would be of mild interest to you, I'll let you know. Anyway, is he coming to the party?"

"He seemed to think I knew people who could get him pot."

"Oh. That came up too, last night."

"And you gave him my name? Even though you could help too?"

"I'm not a totally awful friend."

Suddenly, it dawned on Justin. "You were trying to play matchmaker."

Daphne couldn't hide her smile. "Caught red handed."

"He's gay?"

"He never said he wasn't."

"I'll take it. I'm going to go find him and tell him to come tonight."

"Just text him. Do you need his number?"

"Would that be creepy?"

"Nah. I gave him yours."

"DAPHNE!"

"Sorry, sorry."

Justin copied the number and sent a text:

-Hey. Party at Shauna's (114 Maple) tonight. I'll show you some people. This is Justin btw.

A few minutes later (which seemed like an eternity, to a young man in lust), Justin received:

-Excellent. Will you be gracing the party with your presence?

That was definitely flirting. Undoubtedly. Totally.

-I intend to.

-Perfect. See you there, Sunshine.

He assumed that Daphne had informed Brian about the embarrassing nickname. He couldn't help how blonde his hair was! And he had good dental hygiene, so his teeth were whiter than white. As a result, his parents had called him "Sunshine," and subsequently, Daphne had caught on. Ben used it too, from time to time. Its sole purpose amongst his friends was to bother and pester.

For some reason, when Brian used it, it made Justin's heart rate increase an embarrassing amount.

-Yes, you will.

Perfect. Justin was going to Shauna's party later, and so was Brian, and Brian was impressed with Justin, and Justin was pretty sure Brian was gay, and Brian showed interest in Justin, and Justin definitely was interested in Brian.

All in all, everything in Justin's life was going according to plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Party time.

He'd gone home after rehearsal ended around 7, dropped off his stuff, and changed out of his sawdust-covered set clothes. Daphne picked him up shortly afterwards, having changed and put on some makeup.

Justin was ready to have fun. His first few weeks of high school had been stressful, and he wanted to just kick back and enjoy himself. As Daphne parked, Justin took note of Brian parking a few cars down. He wore a black button-up shirt tucked into black pants with a leather jacket. His buttons were undone just a little more than they should, the first two or three top ones. Justin also took note of Brian's chest- what he could see of it was definitely impressive.

Justin found it more than a little arousing.

Daphne and Justin got out of the car and walked towards Shauna's door. Her house was really nice- very tastefully decorated, as Justin pointed out to Daphne. Her response? "You are literally the gayest man to ever walk the face of the planet."

Justin didn't appreciate that comment.

The two made their way into the party. They passed one couple making out in the threshold, a game of beer pong, and some people dancing. There was also a DJ. One of the advantages of going to a party thrown by theatre kids is that every sound technician fancies himself the next Skrillex. As a result, there were 5 or 6 up and coming dubstep artists, all eager to display their proficiency with sound at any given opportunity.

Justin spotted Brian in a corner, chatting up a few girls who were clearly swooning. He was definitely being friendly and affectionate. Justin began to doubt his gaydar's capabilities.

Brian chose that moment to catch Justin's stare, and instead of awkwardly ignoring it, he instead called out "hey, Sunshine!"

Justin blushed bright pink, which, he supposed, was Brian's intention. He walked over.

"Hey, Brian. There are a few people I want you to meet."

Brian's eyes lit up. "Excellent. I'll talk to you later, ladies."

One of them, a blonde girl named Dianne, grabbed Brian's arm. She was clearly already somewhat inebriated. "Wait, can I have your number? I mean, just in case I don't see you again tonight."

"You'll see me," was Brian's only reply. He shook her off, put his arm around Justin, and walked away. "Now, let's go meet some drug dealers, shall we?" he whispered in Justin's ear.

Justin's pink flush of embarrassment went full on bright red. _There is no way that wasn't flirting, _he thought. _Okay, maybe it wasn't. But it was sexy. _

He led Brian out to the backyard, knowing that it was common courtesy to not smoke indoors. He eyed the yard, looking for Ingrid. He saw her smoking with Daphne, the familiar smell pervading the air.

"Hey, guys. This is Brian."

Ingrid eyed Brian up and down, then offered out the joint she was smoking. "Wanna hit?"

"Don't mind if I do." Brian took it and lifted it to his lips. Justin watched the action, nearly drooling. He'd never found smoking sexy, but Brian could make anything attractive. His mouth was just so great to look at.

Justin caught himself gaping, and closed his mouth before anyone noticed.

"You want one, Sunshine?" asked Brian.

"No, thanks, I don't smoke," replied Justin, beginning to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going? Stay. Talk."

Justin blinked. He wanted to punch himself to check that he was awake. Brian Kinney wanted to talk with him? Like, for no particular reason?

Justin was usually good at checking himself, realizing when he was being unrealistic, but this guy seemed to be breaking all his barriers. The usually cynical, unromantic boy was becoming a crazy stalker crush over someone he barely knew. If he wanted him to stay, it didn't need to have any connotation or hidden intention. Justin hated being sappy. He was a jaded 15 year old, even if he didn't have any reason to be.

"I'm gonna go grab a beer. Anyone want one?" asked Justin.

"No thanks, I'm good," said Daphne.

"Yeah, no" said Ingrid.

"I think I will," said Brian.

"Got it." Justin turned his back on the group, walking away again.

Justin wasn't sure how he'd ended up making out with Brian Kinney against the side of Shauna's house. He was pretty drunk, very off balance, and extremely proud of himself for 1) remaining upright and 2) actually getting with someone this good looking.

He couldn't remember who'd propositioned who first, just that Brian had whispered something in his ear and led him to the side of the house. He was pretty sure he'd said something too, but couldn't remember what, and he may or may not regret whatever that was and the hangover he was bound to have come morning, but at that moment he couldn't really focus because Brian Kinney's tongue was actually the most amazing thing in the universe.

If Justin thought Graham was a good kisser, then Brian was the epitome of kissing talent. His lips were soft, his breath was fresh- clearly, this was a man who took good care of himself. He couldn't get enough of this. It was amazing. He tasted like peppermint gum and smoke and the leather of his jacket was definitely real, and it was soft and Justin liked the way it felt. He liked the way Brian felt underneath the jacket, his chest so defined, his stomach firm, and slowly Justin slipped off the jacket, because even though it was cold, he didn't think Brian would mind. Brian's arms were strong, and they held him and Brian was really, really warm. And his tongue was so skilled. He didn't even know tongues could _do _stuff like that to him. This was surreal. A sexy, older guy was kissing him and Justin hadn't even tried to hard. Brian removed his lips from Justin's and the blonde whimpered- actually _whimpered- _but Brian moved towards his neck and began to leave a mark. That was something Graham had never done, and Justin was totally willing to wear a hipster scarf for the next few days to cover it because he'd never exactly realized why neck kissing was so hot, but it really was. Justin had to repay him for this, and even though they were outside, he didn't think anyone would see them. His hands moved towards the waistline of Brian's pants, and he began to unbutton...

They felt a light on them.

Justin squinted, and saw that the light was coming from a flashlight- a really, really bright flashlight. "We got some calls from neighbors complaining about the noise, and we're getting everyone out of the house. We assume you boys weren't doing anything against the law?"

Both of them nodded, and Justin, for probably the zillionth time that night, blushed. The police. Of anyone who could catch them hooking up, it just had to be the freakin' police. Of course this would happen to him. He tried to stand straight and not look too drunk.

Brian smiled. "Sorry, officers. We'll be on our way."

The two left the scene of the crime, Justin starting to feel a little bit nauseous and very, very embarrassed, and stressed, too, because he had no idea how he was going to get back to his house. Shit.

"Could you give me a ride home?"

"Where's your ride?"

"Her car is gone, and I really can't call my parents."

Brian sighed. "Where do you live?"

"Over by the park. A few blocks from the school."

"You're lucky I'm, like, around the corner from there."

"Seriously?"

"Mmhmm."

"Thank you," said Justin. He hoped Brian wasn't mad/spiteful at all. It's not like it was Justin's fault or anything. Still... the police had this way of killing the mood. "I'm sorry," he added, after a moment.

Brian stared at him blankly. "What for?"

Justin shrugged. "I dunno. I just... I feel like you're offended, or something."

"You didn't do anything wrong. It's the fucking cops' fault."

"Yeah. They kinda... suck."

"You think?"

They reached the car. Brian got in the driver's seat.

"Uh, are you okay to drive?" asked Justin.

"Not all of us drink as much as you, believe it or not. I had one hit, over an hour ago."

"I was just checking."

"Well, isn't that great for you."

Justin grumbled, and Brian turned on the ignition

The car ride home passed mostly in silence. Brian switched stations until he found one he liked- some rock with a few indie bands thrown in. A bit pretentious for Justin's taste, but, hey, to each his own.

Justin directed Brian to his house, and Justin noticed that his parents' car wasn't in the driveway as he pulled up. He began to get out. "Well, bye," said Justin, awkwardly.

"Sweet dreams, sunshine," said Brian, sounding tired.

"Thanks for the ride. I'll, uh, see you Monday?"

"Sure thing."

Feeling dismissed, Justin got out of the car, walked to his house, and fumbled with the door key. He stumbled up the stairs to his room and thanked the lord that he wouldn't be caught that night. He nearly fell into his bed, the alcohol nearly reaching its last stage before sleep.

But he needed to take a moment to process: he. Had. Hooked. Up. With. Brian. Kinney. He felt a sense of pride. Maybe he was a blonde twink, but he had made out with the hottest guy in the entire school. Brian was a skilled kisser, that was for sure. That tongue did magical things. And as Justin passed a mirror, he noticed the giant red mark that said "I GOT SOME" on his neck, a gift from none other than Brian Kinney. Justin had to make sure he covered that up soon. Luckily, he had a skill for concealer (he was enlisted to help do makeup for a show, and he'd done facepainting at several carnivals over the years) and many hipster scarves to boot (he'd gone through a phase last year). He was pretty much set for hickey damage control.

But it was like he'd come back from a bad date. He had no idea how Brian would react, and hoped Brian would even want to see him again. It wasn't even his fault, but it was still... nerve wracking.

Justin logged onto his computer, went to Facebook, and saw a red little "1" at the top of his screen. He clicked it.

_Brian Kinney has accepted your friend request, _said the screen, and Justin breathed a sigh of relief.

However, internet stalking would have to wait for later, when Justin was less exhausted. Tomorrow was Saturday- a day of opportunity. Which usually translated into lunch with Daphne and homework for the rest of the day, but creeping on Brian's profile could easily replace that.

He fell into his bed, tired, confused, and ready to have another dream about Brian.

And he did.

And it was one of the best dreams ever, as evidenced by the embarrassing state of his sheets the next morning.

True to his word that he'd made to himself the previous night, Justin spent a majority of Saturday on Brian's profile, persevering through the headache of his hangover.

Michael seemed to be a childhood friend- very cute, definitely gay. He assumed they weren't dating and never had, because they seemed really close, in a platonic way. Justin scrolled through pictures of them at age 5, playing in piles of leaves. Brian had been a remarkably cute toddler. Like, child model material.

Brian had lived in New York, like Justin had thought, and gone to some preppy private school. He didn't seem to have many pictures from there, just one from 8th grade graduation and a few from class trips. He never was with anyone in them. He didn't look like a loner, necessarily, more just, superior.

He didn't post many pictures. He had one album called "Mikey," which was just pictures of the two of them when they were little. Profile pictures were the model-esque ones Justin had seen before, and cover photos were promotions for plays he'd been in, mostly Shakespearean stuff.

Brian's profile didn't reveal a whole lot, though. There were bits and pieces, but not a full person. Justin supposed that was the point- an Internet profile wasn't a person. You couldn't look a picture in the eye. You couldn't read a status and listen to the nuances of a person's speech and their tone of voice. You couldn't look at the pages a person liked and get to know what their interests and hopes and dreams and goals are.

And one thing Justin really wanted to do was get to know Brian better.

If Brian was really interested in Justin, he would like it if he texted him, right? He'd be anxiously waiting by his phone, maybe stalking Justin's profile. But at the same time, he didn't want to look like a creepy stalker, and most certainly didn't want to make the first move. But what if Brian didn't want to make the first move either? Justin didn't want nothing to happen. Though not wanting to make the first move didn't really seem like Brian. But Brian might not be good at texting, or might be doing that stupid 3-day rule.

As Justin weighed his options, he realized his phone was in his pants' pocket on the floor and dead, so he went to plug that in. He stalked for a few more minutes as his phone turned on.

No messages from Brian. He tried not to be too disappointed.

Well, maybe Brian was busy, or still sleeping. Maybe he had college essays to work on, or something. Or maybe he wasn't interested. Maybe he'd forgotten about Justin.

For the time being, Justin probably should go downstairs, face the day, and not think about last night, despite the raging headache. Thankfully, he never got nauseous when hungover, so the smell of waffles wafting from the kitchen made his mouth water.

He went downstairs to see his mom in the kitchen, humming as she put a new batch on the iron. "Oh, Justin, your sister was craving waffles, so I thought I'd make enough for the whole family."

"Thanks, Mom," he said, and kissed her on the cheek. He liked seeing her smile.

"Justin!" Molly said, smiling in a way that only a 7 year old could, so big it took over her entire face.

"Hey Mollusk, you like those waffles?" Justin said playfully.

She nodded. "Yum!"

He tousled her hair. "Eat up, kiddo."

Molly smiled and ate.

The weather was warmer than most days in late September and Justin saw the sun shining brightly, and tried to forget about his text to Brian that was freaking him out. He had his waffles like he always did- doused in syrup and butter and slightly overdone, just so that they were a bit darker than everyone else's.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," said Justin's mother, as she got up and went to the door.

Justin assumed it was some of those Jehova's Witnesses coming to convert them, so he was surprised when his mother called his name.

As he went to the door, he saw none other than Brian Kinney, in a dark leather jacket and black jeans (Justin wondered if he even owned anything else), standing at his door and holding the sweater Justin wore last night.

"You left this in my car last night. I figured you'd want it back."

Brian didn't make eye contact,

"Thanks," said Justin, now hyperaware that his white t-shirt had a syrup stain on it and his sweatpants were extremely unflattering. He searched for some smile, some affection in his tone, anything. There wasn't anything.

"No problem."

"See you on Monday, then?"

"Sure. It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Taylor," said Brian, and he walked away.

Mrs. Taylor turned to her son. "Who on Earth was that?"

"Brian. My friend. He gave me a ride home last night."

"Is he in your grade?"

Justin rolled his eyes. "He gave me a _ride_ home last night."

"Well, how old is he?"

"He's a senior."

"Does he have a license?"

"I assume so."

"You didn't ask?"

"Didn't I just tell you, I assumed?"

"Why are you getting so defensive?"

"What's with the interrogation?"

"I was just curious. I didn't know you had so many older friends."

Justin's mother meant well, but she really had no clue what was going on in his life. She had some vague sense that he liked to work on shows, and that he got decent grades, and that was about it. She didn't necessarily not care- even though Justin felt that sometimes- but she was just clueless. She didn't know many of Justin's friends at all, besides Daphne and Ben.

"I don't really. Why does it matter?"

"I was just curious, Justin. I feel like you don't tell me things anymore."

Which was pretty untrue. He told her things. Kinda. She knew he was gay, which was more than he could say about his father.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Justin said, defeated.

"Come on, sweetie, I think Molly wants more waffles."

Indeed, they could hear the young girl calling her mother's name, saying "more! more!"

"I have to call Daphne," said Justin.

"Okay, well, try to make it quick!" said his mom as Justin bounded up the stairs frantically.

He ran to his room, grabbed his cell- no text from Brian- and dialed Daphne's number, hoping she could explain Brian's weirdness.

"Hello?" said Daphne.

"Hey, so, uh, how did you get home last night?"

"I got a ride from someone's parents. Are you okay? Did you have to walk?"

"Did you leave before the cops came?"

"The cops came?"

"I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, Brian gave me a ride. I was really drunk, and we were hooking up, and then the police interrupted."

"I knew about the drunkenness and hookup. So what's the deal?"

"Well, I left my jacket in his car, and he dropped it off this morning, and he seemed kinda cold."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he was polite to my mom and all, but he didn't really smile or anything."

"Oh."

"Do you think that means anything bad?"

"I'm sure it's not that you did anything wrong."

Justin heard something in her tone that suggested she wasn't letting on what she was thinking.

"What was it, then?"

"Well, I've heard some rumors about him."

"Rumors? What kind of rumors?"

"Well, he… he gets around."

"So?"

"I think it was just a one-time thing, Justin."

A little part of Justin died when he heard that, but he persevered. "But would that explain the rudeness?"

"Maybe he wanted to make it clear?"

"By being mean?"

"Listen, Justin, I know it's not what you wanted it to be—"

"No. Why would I care? He's just some guy. I wasn't expecting a relationship or anything. I just want to know why he was being a douchebag." None of that was true. Justin cared more than he'd let himself admit to anyone, ever.

"Well, you have his number. Ask him yourself."

"You think?"

"What's the worse that could happen?"

"Thanks Daph. So how was the rest of the party for you?"

"Uneventful. I want to hear more about Brian!"

"I'll tell you later. I think my mom wants me to babysit Molly later anyway, If you want to join me I'll give you all the dirty details."

"Don't mind if I do. Wait for me to get there before you text him, then."

"Got it."

He hung up the phone and breathed a little bit easier.

For the rest of the day, he did homework, watched TV, showered, jerked off thinking about Brian in much more vivid detail, and checked his phone every 5 minutes, just in case.

The doorbell rang around 7:30, and Justin opened it to find Daphne with a large pizza box.

"You owe me $13.50," she said.

Justin rifled through his wallet. "Here you go, and thank you for picking up dinner."

"No problem. Dinner's here!" she called to Molly.

"Daphne!" Molly scurried down the stairs and attacked her with a hug.

"Hey, kiddo," said Daphne. "One extra cheese pizza, as you requested?"

Molly smiled. "Yum!"

They settled down in front of the TV and put on Tangled, Molly's favorite movie. She began to sing along and quickly became engrossed, allowing Justin and Daphne time to discuss Brian.

"Have you spoken to him at all since this morning?" asked Daphne.

"No, he didn't text me."

"Okay, so, fresh start. Just say 'hey,' to start."

Justin typed the message into his phone and hit 'send' and immediately began freaking out.

"What if he thinks I'm a creepy stalker? What if he likes to text first?"

"Justin, Justin, breathe. Slowly. No one likes to text first. Relax."

"Okay, okay. So now we wait?"

"Yep."

"Watcha doin?" Piped in a voice from the other side of the couch.

"Texting someone," replied Justin.

"Why?"

"Because we want to talk to him."

"Why?"

"Because we like him."

"Why?"

Justin rolled his eyes. He loved his little sister more than anything, but she could be a pain in the ass when she wanted to.

"Look, Molly, the next song is starting! You don't want to miss it!"

Her attention again turned towards the screen, Justin anxiously looked at his phone.

No new messages yet.

No new messages yet.

No new messages yet.

No new-

It vibrated.

"_Yes?" _the screen read.

"Yes? What does that even mean?"

"He's just being aloof. Call his shi- uh, lie."

Justin glanced over at Molly, noticing she was still enthralled by the movie.

"Okay, how's… this?"

"_I just wanted to say thanks for the jacket. Sheesh." _

"Good. Send."

He did, and the conversation continued. "I think I can take it from here, Daph."

"Suit yourself. I'll watch the movie."

"_I'm sorry, was my first text rude?"_

_ "Just a little bit. But what's your damage? Seriously?"_

_ "What's my damage? What is this, the 80's?" _

_ "Don't be a smartass."_

_ "Can you even call me a smartass? You're in the 9__th__ grade." _

_ "I can call you whatever I want. But seriously, what gives?" _

_ "What are you talking about?"_

_ "You were rude this morning, and you're rude now. What. Gives."_

_ "What were you expecting? A bouquet of flowers?" _

_ "Some eye contact would have been nice."_

_ "Sorry I didn't live up to your expectations." _

_ "Why didn't you?" _

No response.

"This is ridiculous," Justin muttered. "Daphne, I'm going into the other room to make a call. Want to come? And is that okay, Moll?"

Molly nodded, and Daphne rose from the couch.  
Justin and Daphne went into the other room, and Justin filled her in on the conversation.

"So I'm going to call him now. Should I?"

"Go for it," said Daphne.

Justin dialed, and waited for Brian to pick up.

"What do you want?"

"Listen, did I do something wrong? What gives?"

Brian sighed on the other end. "You're going to want me to be your boyfriend, or partner, or whatever. I don't do that. Got it?"

"What the hell makes you think you know what I want? And there's a long road between manners and monogamy." Justin applauded his eloquent use of alliteration, internally. Outwardly, he remained pissed.

"You don't remember what you told me, Sunshine?"

Justin froze, and turned beet red. Daphne was on the edge of her seat. "I was wasted. I don't remember half of what I said."

Brian was silent for a moment, and the tension on the other end was driving Justin insane. "Hello?"

"You don't remember. Shit."

"What are you even talking about?"

"You whispered something to me, remember? A secret you wanted to tell me."

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK. _"What did I tell you?"

The volume of Brian's voice dropped low. "You told me you wanted me to fuck your tight little virgin asshole until you couldn't see straight."

Justin felt like he was about to throw up. He'd revealed he was a virgin, something he'd never wanted to reveal to anyone, and he'd ruined the illusion. He wanted to seem cool and mature- not like some desperate, horny freshman.

"I… I really told you that?" Justin gulped.

"I found it sexy at the time, if that's any consolation." Oh, jeez, no wonder Brian had avoided his gaze. Justin didn't think he would ever be able to look him in the eye again after that. Or be in his presence.

"Wow. Shit. That's really… I'm not usually that forward, I swear."

"Listen, we had a nice go, but you're almost 4 years younger than me. You were in middle school a year ago, and I'm sending in the common app today."

"Uh…" Justin gestured at Daphne to go back to the movie. She reluctantly did. "I'm old for my grade. I'm not that much younger than you."

"You've never fucked before. Hell, have you even hooked up with anyone before? Was I your first kiss?"

"Don't be stupid. I already have a fake ID."

"Bouncers actually believe that?"

"Sure they do." Justin was lying through his teeth. Not the best idea. "I mean, I haven't exactly tested it out, but-"

"You have a fake that you don't use?"

"Uh, well…"

"Listen. Sorry for the rudeness, but I don't think you realize- it's technically illegal, you know that, right?"

"What?"

"I'm 18, you're, what, 14 or 15?"

"15. My birthday was in September."

"Well, happy birthday. Anyway, I'm above the age of consent. You're not."

"Does that really bother you?"

"That's not the point. I'm not a cradle robber."

"You knew I was a freshman before!"

"It didn't resonate with me until after the fact."

"My parents are 6 years apart!"

"That's different."

"How?"

"They're old, they're straight. People would talk if we started… whatever."

"You cannot deny that last night was fun."

Brian paused. "Until the cops came."

"Come on! That was a fluke."

"You don't want to do it for the first time with me."

"Why not?"

"I'm a cold, heartless jerk."

"Bullshit."

Once again, there was silence, this time a little longer. "What are you doing right now?"

"Babysitting."

"Can you sneak out later?"

"Depends on when." Was he actually planning a sexy rendezvous with an older guy? This was surreal.

"2 or 3."

"Probably, then."

"Well, let's meet up, then. I live on the perpendicular street. Want to meet up at the corner?"

"Sure." Justin tried to keep the nerves out of his voice.

"I'll text you then. We'll talk. Goodbye."

"Bye—" Justin said, and was hung up on promptly.

_Okay then, _thought Justin.

He walked back into the living room, where Daphne and Molly were both singing along. He smiled.

"Hey, how'd it go?" asked Daphne.

Justin thought for a moment. "Well, maybe. Possibly horribly. Who knows."

She looked confused. "Okay, then. Well, fill me in, okay?"

"Later. This is one of my favorite parts."

Daphne knew he was avoiding the topic, he could tell, but he wasn't going to offer up any more for the time being. He'd let her know tomorrow, after the fact.

They finished watching the movie, then watched Hannah Montana until Justin thought he was going to kill anyone who said "Best of Both Worlds" one more time. His parents came home, thanked Daphne, and paid them both- half of what Justin would have earned had he watched her alone, but it was worth the company.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Taylor. Text me later, Justin!" She said as she left.

Justin talked to his parents for a bit, and went upstairs. He fell asleep, setting his alarm for 1:30. Then, he would meet up with Brian, and hopefully they'd make out. And stuff.

Needless to say, Justin was psyched.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- some smuttier things happen. It's all well and good. For now. Muahaha.

Brian was amazing.

No, he was more than amazing.

Justin hated being that clingy and monogamous and annoying younger guy (theoretically) but he might actually be in love with Brian, in the kind of way that he'd never admit out loud, ever.

They'd met up at the corner around 2. It was cold, the way it usually is in early fall, and Justin had come prepared with what he needed to say to Brian, but Brian had gone first.

"Were you held back a year or something?"

Justin was confused, but nodded his head. "How did you know that?"

"What year?"

"I started pre-school a year late."

"Why?"

Justin shrugged. "Lots of reasons. Family stuff."

In the 8th grade, his parents had explained the whole situation to him. They had wanted another baby, badly. The winter before Justin was supposed to have started Pre-K, she had gotten pregnant, and didn't want to have a newborn and a child starting school for the first time in the same year.

Unfortunately, she had miscarried.

It would have been a boy, named Gus.

Brian saw that Justin wasn't telling him the full truth, but stopped prying. "So you're a virgin?"

"Subtle segue," said Justin.

"I'm just… the grapevine has told me that you dated Graham whatshisface over the summer."

"Your point?"

"You didn't do the deed then?"

"This is getting way too personal."

Brian raised an eyebrow. Both of them knew it wasn't, really; if something was going to happen between them, they had to be honest with each other. As humiliating as that honesty was.

"Fine. We weren't serious. We fooled around, but never got around to the actual sex part of things."

"So you're a virgin, but not a saint?"

"I'm not saving myself for anyone."

That was something Justin had always thought, but never said aloud. Daphne had waited till she'd been dating the same guy for months, and said it was so worth it- they'd never felt more connected. And everyone seemed to think that you should wait until you're in love, that it had to mean forever. But Justin was young. He didn't want anything to mean forever. If it did, then he was destined to marry his right hand.

The first time was a nuisance, a messy ordeal to get out of the way as soon as possible. Preferably with someone who would never remember it. When Justin met his soulmate, he wanted to be good, so they could focus on things that weren't "does this go here?" or "am I doing this right?"

Not that he believed in soulmates or anything.

"No? You're not waiting for love's true kiss, or that special someone?"

Justin shook his head.

Brian was silent for a second. Then, he stepped forward and kissed Justin, slowly and intimately. Justin responded immediately, kissing harder.

One of the best things about Justin's neighborhood was that the woods were across the street. People had tons of parties there, but that night it was empty. Perfect for Justin to go into the woods with Brian and fool around, right? They ran across the street, trying not to giggle, and Justin pushed Brian up against a tree and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. His mouth was warm but firm on Justin's, and they guided each other. The softness of Brian's tongue found its way in there, and they stated like that for a bit, until Brian's hands started to wander. They found the hem of Justin's shirt and tugged up, lifting it over his head. Justin complied, too entranced by the cheesiness and perfection of the whole situation to do anything otherwise. He felt vulnerable, but Brian put his hand on Justin's chest and almost shuddered from the warmth. It was chillier- October had a tendency to do that to the weather- but Justin didn't give a rat's ass, because he was kissing a handsome man in a dark forest. He let his hands explore Brian's torso beneath his troublesome shirt for a while, before removing the garment altogether. Justin slipped a knee between Brian's legs, and brushed the bark of the tree Brian was currently plastered to. _That bark must hurt, _thought Justin, and was more aroused by the thought than anything else. His hands moved to Brian's hips, then his waistband, and then the button of his jeans, fumbling until it was undone, rushed and clumsy. Justin moved to Brian's stomach, kissing down until he reached his hips. He pulled out Brian's dick, slightly nervous that he was going to mess this up somehow, but much more excited that he was actually going to _do _this. He put his mouth on, his head bobbing back and forth as he sucked and blew to his heart's content. Brian was hard, and he was hard because of _Justin, _and the thought of that turned Justin on a lot. Brian grabbed his hair and directed him- not pulled, not pushed. Brian's head was upturned, his mouth open, and his lungs breathing in the cold air- no, gasping it, because he was getting closer to orgasm, Justin could tell. He kept on going, feeling the head of Brian's cock brush the back of his throat, his teeth occasionally unintentionally grazing skin. Brian tried to keep quiet, but a groan- more like a growl- escaped his lips. The noise was deep, and Justin felt his own cock twitch.

Brian was on the edge, and Justin prepared himself. His dick was actually pulsating, and Brian lasted impressively long, much longer than Justin ever had been able to. Of course, Justin had received exactly 3 and a half blowjobs in his life- the half time being once in the closet at some end-of-summer party, before someone opened the door and killed the moment. There was no one around to kill this moment. There were no lights on in any houses, and no cars coming down the street. The cops rarely checked the woods unless they heard a party. Still, there was something exhilarating about the woods, being out of the safety of a bedroom, in the cold, spooky night.

The cold thing was starting to get on his nerves a bit, but so be it.

His train of thought was cut off by the fact that Brian came. He didn't scream or moan, but there was a sharp exhale, and the familiar warm fluid filled Justin's mouth. He swallowed it easily, squeezing the last drops from Brian.

Brian was silent for a moment, contemplating almost humorously. "Not bad," he said eventually.

Justin raised an eyebrow. "Not even a genuine 'thank you?' Come on, that was better than not bad."

"You did good, kid," Brian said, and ruffled Justin's hair.

Justin sort of just gaped, while Brian laughed. "I'm only teasing. That was pretty great."

A feeling of satisfaction replaced Justin's confusion.

"So, should we do this again soon?"

"Maybe. You should go home and get some rest. Isn't it past your bedtime?"

Justin blushed. "Call me," he said.

"Maybe," replied Brian, though the smirk across his lips said maybe was probably more of a yes. "I'm not your boyfriend."

"I know, I know."

"Just checking. See you Monday, Sunshine."

Justin cringed at the nickname, but decided to retaliate with his own. "You bet, Romeo," he said, and kissed him, square on the lips, the sudden confidence surprising both of them.

Brian looked him up and down, turned on his heel, and walked towards the street. Justin looked after him for a moment, then started home.

Justin didn't sneak out much. His parents generally knew where he was and who he was with. Well, his mother did. Still, he'd never actually had the experience of closing his back door as quietly as possible in order to not wake anyone else in the house up. It was invigorating, to say the least. Justin never realized how noisy things were. The door, the keys in his pocket, the sound of his feet… he didn't relax until he had tiptoed into his room, shut the door silently, and lay down in bed, disbelieving that this was his life. That some blonde twink of a freshman could have secret rendez-vous with Brian Kinney, who was an actual sex god and perfect person. And that he was really that naturally gifted at blowjobs. Now that was an actual skill.

His heart was pounding with excitement, but the rest of his body was about to collapse from exhaustion. Justin fell asleep thinking of Brian, and that night his dream was more vivid than ever. He pictured Brian's whole body- his cock, his stomach, his smirk. His smirk was the most arousing part of it, truth be told. The sign that said "I am unimpressed," even though he was most certainly impressed. It told Justin that he was special, that he could wipe that smirk off his face in a heartbeat. It was like Justin had entered into Brian's world, been allowed to know him in the most intimate way Justin could imagine. And yeah, Brian had said it meant nothing. But meeting up past midnight to hook up? There was no way that was just a bootycall. It was Brian telling Justin something, and even though Justin had promised himself earlier that day not to let Brian get to his head, he couldn't help it. Brian thought he was special. And Justin would do everything in his power to prove him right.

In Justin's dream, he and Brian were on a date, and he was wearing a tux, and so was Brian, and there was a cute waiter that Brian didn't even look twice at. Justin was mesmerized by Brian's eyes, and Brian was mesmerized by Justin's everything. And when Justin woke up, he resolved to not be desperate or whiny or immature anymore. He would wait for Brian to call and ask him out properly, and he was confident that Brian would. How could he not?

A/N- Don't worry, I'm not a hopeless romantic, and neither is Brian Kinney. I'm just cruel.


End file.
